EBUClan Part2
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: Now she had a bit more memory of whats going on, and gets to know a few more members of her clan. She also realizes that she was truly liked within the group.


As she stepped out of the light green tent, into the blazing hot sun with Ed, White and Dark following, a lot of the people glanced at her with smiles on their faces. They began to chatter amongst themselves as she walked past.

She began to laugh. "I was really liked, wasn't I?" She smiled.

"Well yeah!" Dark said with such joyous tone to his voice.

She sniffed the air, then smiled. "Maybe this isn't a dream... Because this place literally smells like home."

A few more members of the clan came over to her with smiles on their faces. Prince, Tori, and Caz.

Still, Mysty recognized the faces but didn't know the names. "Hiya?" She spoke with kind of a curious tone to her voice.

"That's right! Guys, she wouldn't remember who we are. Duh!" Tori, who was standing in between Prince and Caz spoke up. "I'm Tori~" She smiled, then nudged both Prince and Caz. "C'mon guys, speak up already." She grumbled at the two of them.

"Hey!" Prince snapped at Tori. "I'm getting there!" He laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I'm Prince, the self proclaimed prince of EBU." He smiled, then bowed slightly.

Caz glared at Tori for a moment then looked at Mysty. "I'm Caz." He laughed. "Kind of a bland intro, right? I know." He laughed.

"Ahhh... Well... Nice meeting you three. Again?" Mysty stuck her hands into her jean pockets and smiled nervously. She honestly didn't know what else to say. These people seemed new but old to her at the same time.

Tori grabbed Mysty's arm along with Fangi's and pulled them along. "You two are coming with me~" She led the two of them to a another lightly colored tent. Almost a golden yellow.

Inside, there was five or so beds, each had their own color. A turquiose colored with a small M ingraved in gold thread on it. A black&white bed with an F ingraved in purple thread, a red bed with a T ingraved in black thread. Another bed that's blue, with a K ingraved in gold thread as well. Lastly, a green bed with an E ingraved with gold thread. Each one of the beds were meant for one certain female of the EBU clan. Mysty, Fangirl, Tori, Kris, and Em. The beds were lined up in three rows. Two in the first to rows, and one in the very center, but at the back of the tent. underneath each one there was a small chest for clothing and trinkets.

"This is what I wanted to show you two! We have new beds!" Tori spoke happily. "Mysty, your bed is the one with the M on it, okay? And Ed, I think you can find it yourself, right?" She laughed.

Mysty laughed. "I may have forgotten a lot of this stuff, but I never forgot how to spell my own name, gosh." She walked over to the bed with an M on and sat down.

"I _can_ find it, ya know! It'll of course have an F on it, and in my favorite colors too~" She moved swiftly over to the bed with an F on it then flopped down onto it.

Tori laughed slightly. "Sorry Myst." Tori also went over to her bed, the one with the T on it. "So, Mysty. You don't remember anything about this clan, do you?" Tori asked curiously.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Although I'm starting to think that this isn't a dream though..." Mysty sighed. "The thing is, before I woke up here. I was trying to think of something to write for my novel... And it was due in a week... I guess I didn't get much sleep yesterday, so I was kinda sleepy. I only set my head down on my desk for a moment, but, I must've dozed off." She frowned. "Which, that brought me here. To this little desert clan." She paused. "I guess it isn't all that bad, but it's kind of startling. Considering the fact that Ed, Fangi, actually, told me what happened. It was soo... Sooo... Sudden... I didn't realize that it was that bad. Especially since I don't remember anything. Yet this place feels like my home... More so then the one I was in before I drifted off..." She frowned once again. "Is that a bad thing?"

Tori and Ed both shook their heads. "Not at all!" "It's actually kind of a good thing. I think..." The three girls laughed.

"Alright. I just figured I'd ask. But, there's one other thing..." Mysty looked up at the cloth roofing of the tent. "How long was I asleep for?"

Both Tori and Ed looked at each other with a worried look. "Lets just say... Quite a while." Ed said with an uneasy tone to her voice.


End file.
